


Taken In

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: God Eater (Anime), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future, Implied Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Every one of the God Eaters consider all Aragami evil and has no goal other than to eradicate humankind. Unless...you've just witnessed the end to Johannes Von Schicksal's plan. The Far East Branch, Fenrir Branch deploys many God Eaters including the First Unit, Lenka Utsugi, Sakuya Tachibana, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Soma Schicksal and Kota Fujiki. During a mission against the tank, Quadriga, and the Borg Camlann, this unit encountered an injured girl. She was surrounded by Ogretails and, from an afar building stood a Vajra, watching her.... Who is this girl?
Relationships: Alisa Ilinichina Amiella/Utsugi Lenka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Taken In

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Friendship and Romance  
> Game/Anime: God Eater  
> Shipping (for romance): Alisa x Lenka  
> Music: Anemone by ClariS (Classroom Crisis Ending)
> 
> Note: Lenka may have changed in appearance but I kinda...changed and balanced out his personality a bit. Lots of OOC-ness. And also, the events of the game and anime entwine a bit...so it would be a bit confusing but that isn't the focus of this so...yeah. I was crazy about the anime when I wrote this back in my wattpad. And despite that, I just finished the game (GE Burst) earlier this year. I don't read the manga that's why I ship Alisa and Lenka instead and also Alisa shares the same VA as Aigis (Persona), Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai), Jeanne d'Arc Ruler, Avenger and Santa Lily (Fate Series) and Lenka shares the same VA as Mitsuki from Boruto

"Last one! Kota! Shoot it down!" Sakuya ordered as they both launched a bullet towards the weakened Borg Camlann.

"Sakuya! Watch out!!" Alisa yelled as she transformed her blade into a gun and shot down the Quadriga that was about to attack Sakuya.

"Speak for yourself, Alisa!" Lenka's golden eyes turned serious as he brought out his God Arc and slashed a Vajratail that came from behind her. "You need to be careful, too, ya know..." Lenka whispered to her and said girl just sighed, but a faint tint of pink visible on her cheeks as Lenka devoured the Vajratail.

Soma jumped up and slashed the Borg, killing it finally. They now faced the final objective, the Quadriga. Together, they attacked it, Sakuya and Kota shot the head of the Quadriga, Alisa, Lenka and Soma slashed its face.

"Let's finish it off!!" Lenka ordered as Kota shot the Quadriga with a mortar, Alisa devouring it and finishing the whole mission.

🌼

  
It was already over. The First Unit had taken down a Borg Camlann and the Quadriga required to finish the mission, they also took down 3 Vajratails and Fallen Zygotes in the process. You could say Kota was urging everyone to celebrate "AWWWWRIGHHHT!! We took it down! Just us!!" Kota yells as he fistpumped and Alisa sweatdrops "Really, you were the one who held us back the most." she states "Woah! I get you're hot and all, but do something about your attitude, woman! I don't really get what Lenka loves about you!!" Kota says as he turns away, a smirk on his face as he sensed the two flinch and turn red.

They didn't feel it at all...but Lenka and Alisa did. Far away from them, they saw two Ogretails beside an unconscious girl. Atop a destroyed building, was...a Vajra. Lenka ran followed by Alisa "Hey! Lovebirds! What're you- oh god!" Kota abandoned the teasing tone he had before and followed them, Sakuya and Soma spotting the girl too ran.

"HIYAHHHH!!!" Lenka slashed away at the Ogretails and it roared at them. But instead of attacking them like what Aragami were known for, the two Ogretails ran off, leaving the girl and the- "It's gone!" Kota states, snapping Lenka off his earlier thoughts. The five of them looked up and saw the Vajra wasn't atop the building anymore. Sakuya then tended to the girl by them. "Astonishing...she...was bombarded by two Ogretails and yet...she's not injured." Sakuya nods at Alisa's statement as Alisa caressed the girl's black hair "We better go back to the Den for Dr. Sakaki to take a look at her. She may not be injured but she might've hit her head causing her to fall unconscious..." Sakuya says as they all helped the girl up. But before they could even leave the place-

"Mommy...Daddy..." the girl's eyes opened, revealing familiar blue colored eyes. She had spotted them and quickly regained her composure. She released herself from their hold and rubbed her eyes. She looked on them and smiled "Are you guys...from Fenrir?" she says, her voice a bit hoarse "Ah yes. I'm Utsugi Lenka, these are my friends, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Soma Schicksal, Kota Fujiki and Sakuya Tachibana. And you are...?" Lenka introduced and asked the little girl. The girl smiles, her blue eyes twinkling in excitement and she eyed all of them "Ahem." Soma cleared his throat "Oh right. My name is Risa." she says and smiles warmly "Well, we can't just leave you alone here. Here's hoping you'd be accepted at Fenrir, Risa-chan." Kota rubs her hair and Risa nods, a blush and a smile staining her cheeks. Lenka stared intently at the girl...

_She reminds me of someone...but who...?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Risa stared into him "Utsugi-san," then she looked to Alisa "Amiella-san..." she took Alisa's left hand and Lenka's right and held them "Let's walk together!!" Alisa smiles warmly "Of course."

****

"The Patch test is positive. First unit, please accompany them to Director Amamiya. She and Dr. Sakaki would be in charge of recruits." the guard says and the First Unit nods and walks on "Hehe!" Risa smiles, she seemed like she had expected this to happen already as she held Lenka and Alisa while they keep on walking on.

Entering the Den, they were greeted by the Third Unit members, Karel, Gina and Shun, Hibari and a girl wearing plum-colored casual clothes and her black hair tied in a ponytail who was eating a few rationed noodles "Welcome back, Firs- how cute!!" Hibari spots Risa and smiles at the little girl "Risa-chan, that's Hibari-nee-chan." Kota introduced her "Good afternoon, Hibari-nee-chan!" "My, what a well-mannered little girl." Gina says as she rubs Risa's hair "That's Gina." Sakuya introduced "Thank you, Gina-san. My mom taught me that." Risa says as footsteps sounded and they saw the girl with plum colored clothes approach them "Ah! My OTP has come back. Welcome back, guys." she says warmly "Hi, Risa-chan! I'm Aya. Midarezaki Aya Izumi. Call me Izumi if you would!" Izumi states "You're eating noodles again. Director Amamiya would scold you again. And have you even finished your training as the Third New Type of Fenrir?" Alisa scolds her and Izumi just smiled and hugged Alisa, making her smile (you see, Izumi treats Alisa as a big sister since Alisa trained Izumi before a bit when Izumi was a new recruit of Fenrir) and hug her a little bit back "Nevermind that! Ne, I was assigned to clean some rooms and as I finished with Lenka's room, I have salvaged a rare material!!" Izumi said with a huge smirk.

_Oh...she can't mean--!_

"Alisa-chan...you have- ITAI!!!" Izumi didn't get to continue what she was saying because someone bonked her head with an armlet "That hurt, Tsubaki-san!!" Izumi says as everyone sweatdrops (Lenka sighed in relief and Alisa eyed him)

"Look, if you're going to moan out your so-called Fanfics that you create about Lenka and Alisa, I suggest you do it somewhere else." Tsubaki scolded the girl as eveyone's eyes widened and Alisa and Lenka blushing profusely

"Hey! This one's different!" Izumi pouted but Tsubaki ignored her and focused on the new girl detected to be a positive in wielding a god arc

"How do you feel seeing that you're gonna be a God Eater, Risa?" Tsubaki asked and Risa smiles "Happy that I'd be able to be like Mommy and Daddy! You see, the two of them are also God Eaters. Formidable ones, to be exact, if I do say so myself." Risa states and everyone was shocked "S-So then, where are your parents?" Hibari asks and Risa sighs "No...nevermind. Don't answer that. Due to times like this, we can't ask those kinds of questions." Hibari says as Tsubaki started talking "You'll be going through some lab tests if you're willing to be a God Eater in the next few years." Tsubaki states but Risa shook her head "I am confident enough, Amamiya-san! I want to be a God Eater...to fulfill a certain mission of mine." Risa states and Tsubaki was shocked but sighed.

She brought out a hand for Risa to take but Risa hid behind Alisa "I won't go if Alisa-nee and Lenka-onii-chan aren't coming!" Risa says as she clutched Alisa's skirt. "Well...okay. Accompany us, then, Alisa, Lenka..." Tsubaki said as she gestures the three of them to follow her. Alisa ruffled Risa's hair "Don't worry, Risa. They won't do anything to hurt you. They're just going to run some tests on you. And you'd probably receive your armlet and God Arc, too. You'll be fine. Besides, the Doctor there, I'm sure you'll enjoy talking to him." Alisa says at the girl. Risa smiles and takes their hands as they walk off. Izumi glances at them intently.

_What is Mistress and Master doing?! Why is young Mistress all alone?!_

*****

An hour later, Lenka and Alisa walked into the office. Tsubaki says that they will be having a new mission tomorrow but she would be briefing them tonight. Lenka held Risa's records and scanned them. He was assigned to bring it to Tsubaki and Hibari for them to keep her records as a new (youngest) God Eater. Risa held the armlet on her right wrist. They had just come back from Risa's tests and the fitting of her armlet, and they also went to check on Licca for them to see Risa's new God Arc which, Licca calculated would be ready by tomorrow early morning. Just in time for the mission which would be Risa's first debut as a God Eater.

"Still, we have many New Types joining Fenrir recently. First was me, then you, Alisa, then Izumi and now..." Lenka looked onto Risa's records again;

**Risa A. Ikitsuki**

**10 years old**

**A very capable swordfighter using a God Arc. Precise critical hit when she uses the gun on a God Arc. Can wield both guns and blades easily. The youngest of the Fenrir branch members.**

**Conclusion: New Type God Eater**

"...Risa. She's even 10 years old! Why did you agree to become a God Eater this young?" Lenka asks the blue eyed, 10 years old girl "Mommy is of a foreign origin and she started teaching me how to wield a sword and a gun at 6 years of age. Daddy was telling me that the reason why they taught me how to do this at a very young age is for self-defense against wild Aragami." Risa says as the three of them enter the office.

They saw the First Unit members, Hibari, Tsubaki and Izumi. "Well...now that everyone is here, I'd like to brief you in about your new mission tomorrow. First Unit Team V, led by Utsugi Lenka, members are Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Izumi Midarezaki and Risa Ikitsuki. You will be departing tomorrow at 1300 hours at City of Mercy. There was a report that there were strange Vajra encounters in there. Your job would be to exterminate all spotted Aragami there. Be warned though that Ogretails, Vajratails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens have also been spotted at the said location. There is also a report that a Vajra herd has been spotted at one of the abandoned buildings there." Tsubaki showed them a few pictures of the Aragami mentioned.

"First Unit Team F, led by Sakuya Tachibana, members are Kota Fujiki and Soma Schicksal, you three are to provide reconnaissance when needed by Team V. You'll be dispatched at a different part of City of Mercy at 1400 hours and wait there for Utsugi to call you if they need backup and such. Tomorrow, before your team departs, a recruit, another New Type, from the Russia Branch would be joining you. Currently, he is on his way from Russia to here. Team F will be meeting him when they are to leave. Both teams would be meeting at a rendezvous by the place...that held memories for us, if you know what I mean. Once again, be careful. That is all. Any questions?" Amamiya Tsubaki asks and everyone stayed silent. Her eyes fell on Risa who was frozen since she said that they were up against a herd of Vajra. "Are you okay, Ikitsuki?" she asked the new recruit "A-Ah yes. I am..." but Izumi saw through this.

"Well then, you all are dismissed! I expect great results from you in tomorrow's mission." Tsubaki says as they all saluted and left the room.

*****

"Mmmmm!! I wanna play it!!!" Izumi says as they walk on back to their respective rooms "What...?" Alisa asked, holding back a laugh from Izumi's weird face "Oh, that's right!" Izumi turned to Risa "PLAY GOD EATER BURST WITH ME!!!" she pointed to the 10 year old New Type.

"E-Eh?"  
"Oops, that didn't make sense, didn't it? Ah well, I was planning to show you guys anyway. My nephew, from the Russia branch, sent me a game last night. I've played a little and well...it didn't go as planned so..." Izumi closed her hands together "Play multiplayer with me!" Izumi stated as Risa and the others looked weirdly at her. "Tanomou!!!" Izumi says.

"A-Ah...okay, I guess?" Risa said as Izumi's eyes sparkled in delight as she looked on the people by them who were looking at her weirdly. Izumi took Risa's hand and led her to her room.

"What's the harm? We have nothing to do tonight anyways." Sakuya says as she eyes everyone "By the way, where's Lindow-san?" Izumi asks as she, Sakuya, Izumi, Alisa, Risa, Lenka and Kota (Soma has left for his room, uninterested) run towards Izumi's room "Ah yes. He was sent on a separate mission and won't be coming back until tomorrow evening, I guess." Sakuya says, thoughtfully.

"Hehhh...."

***

"OI! PITA'S ELECTRIC FIELD!!!"

"AHHHHH!!"

"STOP KILLING YOURSELF, IZUMI-NEE-CHAN!"

"AAHHHH!! THE ICE GODDESS!! SHIT!!"

"IZUMI-NEE LOOK OUT FOR THE--!!"

_**Izumi has respawned...** _  
_**1 respawns remaining...** _

"Quit the mission! Your rewards will be deducted!!" Risa scolds Izumi as they all plop to the ground, Sakuya, Alisa, Kota and Lenka laughing at Izumi's disappointed face "Don't tell me you're also like this during real missions?" Risa says as she takes the console and goes to play it.

"Mrmmm..." Izumi groans "I have always lost to Pita. Maybe because I hated the role it plays..." Izumi lays on the floor.

"Minimum Casualties. We did well." Izumi hears her character say.

"What the-?!"

"Done."

".....no way.... How did you...?"

"You lost to Pita all the time because...you remember its role in Alisa-nee-chan's life. But me...my...Mommy..." suddenly, Risa stayed silent. "Hmm? What is it, Risa?"

"Uhmm..." Risa stands up, places a hand on her mouth and runs out of the room. Sakuya looks at Alisa and Lenka. "Go after her." Sakuya says as she, Kota, Alisa and Lenka exit the room, Kota saying "Finish that stage and tell us about it tomorrow, Izumi!" the orange haired boy says and Izumi sweatdrops

_Young Mistress...don't worry...we'll get through this..._

***

Lenka and Alisa run to the part of Fenrir that was made into a terrace, shielded by glass, overlooking the whole Fenrir and the town that they protect; the Outer Ghetto. And in that terrace, they see Risa looking through it.

"The way she reacts to a Vajra...reminds me of you, Alisa." Lenka says to the girl next to him and she raises and eyebrow, looking at him. They stood a bit away from Risa.

"Me?"

"Hey, remember when you lashed out on Pita before? You could've told me what was bothering you so that I could protect and help you..." Lenka mumbles.

"Hey, I barely cared about you that time, right? Though, on a sidenote, Sakuya's slap hurt like hell..." Alisa mumbles

"Oh, so have your feelings changed? You care about me now?"

"Utsugi Lenka! Stop assuming stuff and-?!" Alisa couldn't continue her retort because Lenka had grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened but she didn't fight back.

Pulling away, Lenka smiled "You don't need me to say those oh-so-special three words, Alisa. We're lovers now. I declare it." Lenka says and Alisa blushed.

"If you two are done flirting in front of a ten-year old girl, move aside." the sharp tone in the voice made the two New Types flinch and looked by them to see Risa staring at them, her eyes and expression unreadable. The two moved away and Risa walks on

"Wait...is it something about a Vajra?" Alisa asks "The way you always react when a Vajra is mentioned...did something happen between you and a Vajra? If so...I can help you...I can...relate to you..." she continues and Risa sighs while stopping.

Her fist clenched and she sighed "I..."

Lenka and Alisa stared at the girl's back

"Mommy and Daddy...are missing. I know they're not dead. They're strong enough. But...the fact is, they were _taken_ by a Vajra. Not killed them...but just took them. My mission...did you remember why I took on the career of being a God Eater even if I'm just 10?" Risa narrated and Alisa and Lenka listens intently

"I wanted to become a God Eater to fulfill a certain mission of mine. That mission being...to rescue my parents from the Vajra that took them. I journeyed to the outskirts of Fenrir to find the Vajra's nest. And now...I can look for Mommy and Daddy." Risa says as she walks into the direction of her newly-assigned room.

Lenka and Alisa observed the girl as she walks on...

*!!***!!*

Risa enters the secret door from her room and followed it. She ended up in a familiar room. She saw a familiar God Eater playing still.

"Argh! Die already, Fallen Borg Camlann!"

"Nee-chan..." Risa called the God Eater with plum colored clothes

"Young Mistress!" she paused her game and looked on Risa "Master and Mistress have been taken by a Vajra?"

"Yes..."

"Come here, Ojou-sama..." the plum clothed eater said as she hugged the newly recruited New Type.

****

"Alright. This begins our mission." Lenka said as he, Izumi, Risa and Alisa walk near the chopper. They see in another part of Fenrir, a transport chopper arrive, bearing the flag of Russia. They concluded that it might be the one who would be joining Team F.

Alisa could barely see as she was walking into their own chopper as Lenka guides her, but she blurrily sees someone familiar exit the transport chopper. It was a guy with spiky white hair, black clothes and dark blue eyes.

"Is that...?"

"Miss Amiella, we are departing now. You should get in now..." the pilot says and Alisa nods and retreats into the chopper.

_I could've sworn that the guy looked familiar...is he who I think he is?_ Alisa thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Risa laughed at Izumi "Hey! Risa-chan don't laugh at me! I'm weak when it comes to shooting and guarding, okay! I only do a good job on slashing." Izumi pouts and Risa holds in her laughter.

Both Lenka and Alisa had noticed that Risa was back to her cheery self. Thankfully.

"Your control unit was Slasher?"

"Mmm! You sound like Zev for crying out loud!" Izumi groans and Alisa's ear perked up at the mention of the name.

"Who's Zev?" Risa asks

"My nephew. He was the one who sent me the God Eater Burst Game. The boy I said that was from Russia Branch?" Izumi replies as she smiles but glares at Risa who was still laughing at her "Ergh...pisses me off..." Izumi mumbled as Lenka laughed along.

Lenka then noticed Alisa who was staring at her God Arc, the red Clemencor gleaming in the sun.

"What's wrong, Alisa?" Lenka asks

"N-No, it's nothing..." Alisa answers while smiling at Lenka as she held his hand. "If you say so..."

"AHHHHHH!!! LEMME CONTINUE MY FANFIC ABOUT YOU, ALISA-NEE, LENKA-SAN!!" Izumi says as she snatched her satchel hidden away at the chopper

"Stop yelling, Izumi! And hey! Stop making stories about us!" Lenka blushes while scolding Izumi.

"Oh not to worry, Lenka-san. They aren't lemons unlike what you always fantasize and dr-?!" once again, Lenka cut Izumi as he threw at her a piece of rock (where did it come from, I wonder...?) which hit her head and caused her to flinch.

You could say the chopper was filled with noise and laughter, as if no such gore war is taking place.... Like those years ago...before the Aragami arrived.

*****

Team V stood at the top overlook of the City of Mercy. They could sense the presence of Vajras surrounding the whole place.

_"Team F to Team V, Team F to Team V. Team V respond, over."_

_"Sakuya? Team V has arrived at our starting point."_

_"Okay. Team F has also arrived. We have the other New Type with us. Should we all go to the rendezvous now?"_

_"Okay. We go on. But instruct your team members to be careful. Vajra are roaming this whole place accompanied by Cocoon Maidens, Ogretails and Vajratails and also Zygotes. Eveyone, please proceed with caution."_ Lenka ordered as they all walk on.

"Wait." Alisa stops them. They stood next to a big wrecked building and they looked a little only to see...

"Two Ogretails." Lenka whispered as he and Alisa positioned while changing their blade into gun form. Aiming at it, they noticed it was eating something. As both Lenka and Alisa were about to shoot, Risa stops them.

"Wait. Can I lead? I think...I know how to deal with this Ogretail without being killed myself...please, just watch my back." Risa pleaded and Alisa sighs and ruffles her hair "Go ahead. But just...be careful." Alisa warns

"I'm an Amiella. And besides, those are two Ogretails. Nothing can stand in my way." Risa says which made Alisa freeze and try to ask what the girl meant. But Risa was already walking towards the two Ogretails.

****

"You two!" Risa called as she prepared her God Arc while the two Ogretails all looked on her. Both had wide eyes. Yes. The Ogretails had wide eyes while looking on Risa. The rest of Team V follow Risa and stood behind her.

 ** _"Young Mistress!"_** they were also surprised when the Ogretails opened their mouths and walked steadily towards Risa. Both nuzzled her which surprised everyone. They prepared to attack but Risa raises a hand to stop them.

 _ **"Young Mistress Amiella. It was good seeing you again. I see you have received the call."**_ one of the Ogretails said as Risa smiled and caressed its head.

Turning to her team, Risa smiled "These are my pets and best friend Aragami. Ogu and Rei." Risa says, her eyes looking like she just confessed something. Alisa and the others were surprised. Lenka looked intently at Risa.

A laugh was heard.

They look beside them to see Izumi, her eyes seemingly different than it originally was.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Izumi says as she steps forward "My name is Izumi Aya Midarezaki, Knight and Guardian of Risa's family. I was sent here to watch over Young Mistress' journey in looking for Master and Mistress, her parents," Izumi glanced at Risa who nods, gulping but smiling.

"I..." Risa paused, a habit of hers that Alisa had noticed "I am...Arisa Amiella Utsugi, nicknamed as Risa Utsugi. I came here, in this time to look for my Mommy, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella-Utsugi, and my Daddy, Lenka Utsugi. Pretty mindblowing, isn't it?" Risa says proudly as she hugs the two Ogretails to herself.

They all realized what Risa's words before, during the time when Tsubaki asked her what she feels that she was to be a God Eater, meant.

**_Happy that I'd be able to be like Mommy and Daddy! You see, the two of them are also God Eaters. Formidable ones, to be exact, if I do say so myself._ **

_So that's what Risa meant..._

Lenka and Alisa who were both standing next to each other, turned red at the confession. But nevertheless, Lenka took Alisa's right hand and smiles at her. He was glad that...if Risa exists, that means that the prediction of Dr. Paylor Sakaki that, if he should continue using a God Arc or not, he would die. For his death was inevitable. But the fact that Risa exists as his and Alisa's daughter, that means that he had lived for longer than predicted. After all, no one can predict when or where would you die.

The girl blushes but smiles "I...finished sewing your coat, Lenka...I-I'll be returning it to you when we get back." Alisa blushes but holds Lenka's hand even harder then, their eyes locked...gold eyes that seemed to hypnotize the blue ones gleaming with love.

While the two were sharing a moment with a bit of audience, Izumi looks through the path to see the entrance of the place. The place where Alisa Ilinichina Amiella and had encountered Pita for the second time; the first being when she was seven years of age.

Izumi could fairly make out a silhouette of a Vajra exiting and entering the certain part of the City of Mercy. Izumi sighs and closes her eyes while listening to Risa talk to the two Ogretails who knew the whereabouts of her parents and the Vajra that took them.

 ** _"Young Mistress, we know where that Vajra took your parents._** **_Follow us, if you would..."_** Ogu said as he...it...runs towards a direction. Risa snaps her teenage parents' self from their eye...smex, I guess....meh...and runs off.

****

The two Ogretails stopped in front of the building and they all stood by it. Risa caressed the Ogretails' heads "Off you go before the other Vajra spots you." she said as the two Ogretails nods and runs off. Risa sighs and plops to the ground "Actually...they are my pets but...Daddy keeps them. I get scared of them sometimes. Seriously, what is my father thinking adopting and taming Aragami as pets? He's a very smartass version of yourself, Past Daddy..." Risa says to Lenka who sweatdrops "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or complaint..." the golden eyed boy says as Alisa giggles at Lenka's face.

"Well then, Ojou-sama? Would you lead? Oh wait, where's Team F, by the way?" Izumi says

"Right behind you, Izumi-nee."

Alisa froze up at the familiar tone of voice and Lenka noticed it. They saw Izumi roll her eyes but smile to someone behind them.

"Yo, how was your trip to Fenrir, Zev?" Izumi asks and they all look behind them to see a boy with spiky white hair and dark blue eyes, his clothes colored black and he held a Chronus scythe along with a unique type of gun. Yes. This was the boy from Russia, Zev, otherwise, Izumi's-

"So? How far have you gone in the game I sent you?" Zev asks, ignoring the curious looks from Sakuya, Kota, Soma, Lenka and Alisa

"Mrmmm..."

"Haha. You won't last long with Poseidon and Susano'o." the guy laughed

"Oi, just introduce yourself to Lenka and Alisa." Izumi orders and Zev laughs while he high-fived Izumi "Yeah sure. I guess I'll introduce myself to the true leader of Unit 1, Utsugi Lenka-san. After all," Zev glances at Alisa "I have been in a much more further relationship with Amiella-san right here..." Zev says and everyone (except Risa and Izumi) were surprised.

"Zev..." Alisa mumbles

"OI KORA!!! I KNOW YOU CONSIDER HER YOUR WAIFU DESU! BUT I SHIP HER WITH UTSUGI-SAN!" Izumi screams, pointing an accusing finger to Zev which made the latter laugh.

"Anyway, I am Zev Stratson. I came from Russia Branch and I am the second New Type there. The first being my _osananajimi,_ Alisa-san." Zev narrates and Izumi facepalms "Here he goes again with that shit of him being childhood friends with Alisa-san..." Izumi involuntarily let the curse slip from her mouth and Risa sighs.

"O...Osananajimi?!" Kota yells

"Ssssshhhhh!!" everyone scolds him

Alisa looks on Zev, her memories flashing back...

Lenka's eyes turn sad and he looks away...

_"Alisa-sama!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Alisa-sama! I want to show you something!" young Zev Stratson says as he pulls the young Amiella towards a place by the beach. They were in a vacation house as such the Aragami haven't reached yet. Thankfully it was protected by an Anti-Aragami wall._

_"Look!"_

_Alisa stands by the beach as the little boy points to something moving in the sand..._

_Soon, little creatures come out from underneath the sand...those familiar newly-hatched reptiles._

_"Baby turtles..."_

_"Dakara..." Zev looks on her "Life goes on. So do we. I promise you, if we have exterminated all Aragami, I will fulfill my promise of marrying you!" Zev declared and Alisa blushed._

_Though she blushed, she couldn't find the romance feeling whenever Zev says it. Alisa feels like that...her true romance laid with someone else. Her heart had left her and she couldn't give it to Zev. For she knew that...someone had already taken it. But nevertheless, she became childhood sweethearts with the boy._

_And the day came..._

_Alisa was shaken from all of it, the way she saw Dyaus Pita devour her parents. And because of it, she didn't talk to anyone except her new Doctor, Dr. Oguruma._

_He was with her at night when no one was monitoring her. But Alisa, though she could sense it, was...well...didn't care at all._

_But...she could fairly hear the final words Zev said to her before disappearing completely._

_"I heard we are gonna be separated. You're going training as a God Eater of Russia soon.... I'll be a God Eater, too but...in another part of Russia. Russia is big...I bet...we'll not see each other that soon...but I have accepted it. I also accepted the fact that you...didn't like me. Yes, I know we can be considered as childhood sweethearts but...I can sense it. You...may say yes but...you actually do not feel anything. And I'm okay...I guess.... Take care of yourself, Ali- no, Amiella-san. I...will see you...in a few years..." she heard him confess but...she did not react._

"Zev...I..."

"No worries, Amiella-san. I'm- SHIMATA!!" Zev stops as he rolls away "Split up!! A Vajra has spotted us!" Soma says and everyone nods and splits up, in different directions they went.

"By twos we will attempt an ambush! Soma, you and Kota! Izumi, protect Risa! Sakuya-san, you come with me! The rest go pair up!" Lenka orders

"UNDERSTOOD!" all except Alisa answered.

Alisa noticed that Lenka avoided her. Usually, when working on twos, she would end up pairing with him but...what happened?

"Amiella-san! We have to go hide!" Zev says as he takes her hand and leads her away. As she was being led away, she looks back to Sakuya who was retreating with Lenka.

_When she arrived in Fenrir, she barely cared about the people around her. But rather, when she met Lenka in the chopper, she attempted to break his neck in a manner that would make perverts happy. Utsugi Lenka was indeed in a very embarrassing position back then but...he didn't give in to those thoughts that guys usually thought of._

_The way Lenka comforted her and healed her wounds after fighting Pita and the way she patched him up when she noticed that huge scar that Pita made on him. It was a miracle that he was alive. And then and there, during the time when he let her borrow his coat, and helped her journey to stay away from Aragami, she felt it._

_That time when Lenka's God Arc was dead and Alisa was stricken with fear and trauma again and couldn't use her God Arc, Lenka stood to protect her from Ogretails._

_That time in the settlement where the people rejected by Fenrir stays, she dreamt of her parents' death again. To calm herself down, she undressed and slept again but...the tears just wouldn't stop. And again...the dream of being there again to see your parents' death plagued her but...when she touched the cloak that Lenka lent to her, she calmed a bit..._

_And finally...when they encountered Pita again and her horrible hypnotizing doctor had used her to kill Lindow, by those words..._

_**Ajin duva touri** _

_Lenka had told her that she had to stop praying and asked her why she became a God Eater. She answered she was weak and cried...but Lenka encouraged her. That it wasn't about being strong. It was about having strength._

_After all the chaos with Pita and the thwarting of Director Schicksal's Ark project, she continued to fix the cloak that Lenka lent her...and while touching the boy's cloak, she felt it._

_She felt her heart had come back to her. The heart she thought was gone when Zev confessed to her._

_She had found her heart and the one who had it..._

_Utsugi Lenka had her heart...and she wasn't complaining at all._

_As days past, she continued to love Lenka secretly but...she discovered that Lenka had the same feelings. So, she continued her love...and it somehow became intimate to the point that they had already made love and such..._

_She had admitted it to herself._

_"I, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, had fallen for Utsugi Lenka..."_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Vajra footsteps nearing her. She hid further back and she sensed that Zev had pulled her in a place that is a bit secluded.

"Amiella-san. I can feel it again."

"Eh?"

"Your...feelings."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can feel that you're in love with Utsugi-san." Zev states and Alisa blushed, her eyes looking at the direction where Lenka had hidden with Sakuya.

"Hmm...after the mission, make up with him. Arisa-sama wouldn't exist if you don't." Zev says warmly and Alisa looks directly at him "Arisa?"

"Yeah. I serve the Amiella-Utsugi Family as their Knight. Like Izumi-nee, I came from the future of the Utsugi Family." Zev says but both stopped when they saw that a Vajra was preparing to cast an electric field at them.

"What the-?!"

"Tch!"

"LET'S GO, STOP THAT THING!!!!!" a voice echoed as something black had unbounded everything from the Vajra, killing it.

Alisa shielded her eyes but...she didn't sense it. 'It' being a tail that had flicked her and now, she was being thrown through the air. She could fairly hear Zev calling her.

But...she felt another thing.

A toned chest broke her fall.

"Ita.... Man, you're a troublesome woman and yet..." Alisa's eyes widened and she looked up to see gold eyes meeting her own baby blues. "Get up, Alisa. Take your God Arc." Lenka orders and Alisa gulps but nods and stands up "Arigato..." she mumbles

"Don't get the wrong idea, Amiella. I just did what a Leader would do." Lenka walks away from her and headed to where Alisa was flicked away. She followed him with her eyes. Her eyes widened at what defeated the Vajra earlier....

A black Vajra stood tall.

"Dyaus...Pita?"

"Lindow-san, so you managed to tame the beast." Lenka says as Lindow fixed his arc implanted on the Pita as it roars. Lindow took out a stick of cigarette and blows. "Just in time, huh?" he says and Lenka sighs as shakes his head.

Lindow noticed Zev, Alisa who felt like she was brokenhearted and Lenka who was smiling half-heartedly at him.

"Kid..." the older Old Type who had tamed Pita placed a hand on Lenka's head "Fix yourself and your relationship with Amiella. You look so depressed and jealous..." he whispers to him and Lenka flinches and blushes

"You three New Types, pull yourself together. Let's go help Izu, Sakuya and our time traveling recruit." Lindow ordered.

Alisa, Lenka and Zev nods, albeit the two lovers still sad. The four of them walk towards the direction of slashes and gunshots, they predicted that Sakuya are fighting some other Vajra.

*****

"This is bad..." Izumi mumbled as she slashes at the newcomer, the Zygotes. She notices Sakuya and Lindow work together, along with Lindow's Dyaus Pita, they took down several Vajra but more keep on coming. Soma and Kota work together taking down more Vajra and some Vajratails. She sees Zev protect Risa as Risa takes down an incoming Vajratail...but for some reason, Risa avoids a fight with a Vajra.

Alisa backs off as she slashes and shoots some Vajra as Lenka does the same thing. Both backs touch and Alisa releases a soft squeal as she faces Lenka. She had thought that the boy was a Zygote...like the same time as they first met. At that chopper.

Blue ones met gold. Then, they slashed the Vajratails behind each other.

"As usual, those two make a great team." Lindow says, puffing out smoke as he orders his Pita to kill some Vajras. Sakuya smiles as she looks at Lindow's satisfied face.

"EVERYONE! TAKE THEM DOWN!!" Lenka orders.

*****

Zev brings out a Restore Post and everyone got in it. Soon, everyone's health was restored. Many Aragami lay dead on the ground as the two teams walk towards the place where they first encountered Pita. Lindow released the Pita and it ran off, towards Fenrir.

"I have my Pita headed towards the Den over. Take care of him, Hibari." Lindow says through the earpiece as they continue walking.

 _"For now, I will continue my research on how humans and Aragami can coexist."_ Lenka remembers Paylor Sakaki's words and nods. Zev smiles, looking at his armlet.

Entering the place, they saw that everything was a mess...it seems like the Vajra living there has gotten on the inorganic materials that surround the place.

Cautiously, they proceed on.

Risa dropped her God Arc as she noticed someone was leaning on the building wall. That silver-white hair was unmistakable. The way she pants and the way she dresses all looked familiar for Risa.

"Mommy!" she screamed and ran towards her mother. Her mother's eyes opened and she smiled at seeing her little girl "Arisa..." she mumbles but breaks off when she notices that her daughter wasn't alone.

"I see...time traveling, huh?" Risa's mom says as she comforts the little sobbing girl. She wasn't that old. She knew what was going on, and seeing her younger self stand beside her husband's younger self, she felt nostalgia washing over her.

"I am...Alisa Ilinichina Amiella-Utsugi. I am the mother of this girl right here," turning to her younger self and Lenka, she says "Thank you for caring for her."

"Mommy," Risa lifts her head "Yes, sweetheart?" Alisa, the mom, answers "Where's Daddy?" Risa asks finally.

"Ah...Lenka-kun was-?!"

"LENKA WHAT?!?!?!" all, even Soma, screamed.

Both Alisas and Lenka blushed.

"Ah, what I meant was, Lenka just left after all the Vajra has left us to get some food." Alisa says as she groans and touched her stomach "Mommy! How is he?" Risa asked meaningfully which made her mother smile.

" _He_ kicks a lot and I bet he'll be as great of a child as you are, Arisa." Alisa says to her one and only daughter. Izumi smiled at the sight of the mother and daughter duo hugging each other.

"Wait...you can't mean-!" Zev exclaims but laughs anyway "I couldn't believe you're already pregnant, my lady." he says while bowing "I am, with my whole heart, happy for you..." the Russian boy says and Alisa smiles "Thank you."

Lenka glanced at the younger Alisa. She looks at anywhere, except him. The boy sighs but froze up when he saw a shadow looming towards _his future family._

But before he could warn them, a slash was heard. And they looked behind Risa to see a weakened Vajra, struck at the front legs. A shadow stood by it, no, not a shadow, but a person with black shaggy hair, holding a blue blade - a Blue God Arc.

Risa's eyes gleamed in excitement as she recognized who it was.

"Daddy!!!!"

Everyone looked at Younger Lenka and the boy flinched.

" _Matakku..._ you couldn't be more careful, Alisa, Risa..." the man turned and looked at all of them. They were right. It WAS Utsugi Lenka "I was wondering who was with my wife and daughter and why they feel so familiar.... So, let me assure you while I introduce myself," he said while sitting beside the older Alisa, holding a bag to her "I am Utsugi Lenka. Father of Arisa Amiella Utsugi and husband of Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. _Yoroshiku."_ he narrates.

****

"Wow...what a vast but vague future. You really won't tell us how you came to tame those Ogretails?" Kota asks and older Lenka sighs while picking up older Alisa bridal style.

"You should know by now since Lindow-san HAS already tamed a Dyaus Pita..." he says as they walk off, unit 1 following not far behind. As Kota, Lindow, Sakuya, Soma, Izumi and Zev talk to the future Utsugi family, the younger Alisa stops walking and Lindow feels this. He signals everyone to move on but blocks Lenka

"Kid, you HAVE to fix this. For your future's sake..." Lindow says, crushing a finished cigarette under his boot and getting another one from his coat. He urges the others to keep walking which gave the Two Younger New Types some privacy. Lindow waves goodbye and Lenka sighs but inwardly smiles.

Lenka turns to Alisa, her bangs hides her eyes. But Alisa felt Lenka stand in front of her.

"Lenka...I..."

"..."

"Lenka...I...I...want you to know that...there was really nothing between me and Zev...I...really do lo-?!" Lenka cuts her off by shushing her and placing a finger on her lips.

"I really do love you, too, Alisa." he nears the girl who had wide eyes. Lenka stands in front of her and grabs her then, kisses her. Said girl widened her eyes even more but...melts into the kiss. Her eyes slowly closing, she felt like she was drifting into unconsciousness...

🌸

Blue eyes opened, the dark lighting that came from her window illuminating her face.

_What...was that? Wish Fulfillment...or Anxiety Dream?_ Alisa remembered what her late mother said to her about the two types of dreams.

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to move but noticed something... _different_ about herself. Her body was wrapped in a blanket and...she felt weight on her back. She felt that _something was...uhm...how do she say this without sounding perverted...?_

**_Something was...uhm...inside her..._ **

She moves a little to turn to her other side but someone groans and she suspects that...she awoke whoever it was.

She sighed when she was met with a toned, _familiar_ chest.

_Ah that's right...we had made love earlier..._

It was after they had returned from the mission of killing a Quadriga and a Borg Camlann and they all headed home, drained and exhausted. But...well, Lenka had other ideas and well...here they were now.

Alisa smiles when the black haired boy rubs his eyes and looks at her. Alisa's eyes softened as she recognized him with his gold eyes. He smiled at her and nuzzled her hair, then kisses it.

"Did you have a nightmare again? About Pita?" Utsugi Lenka says and Alisa sighs and rested her head on his chest which made the boy hug her tighter.

"No...this time, I sort of like this dream. I mean, I had a daughter with you...and...well..." Alisa blushes as she says this. Lenka sighs and smiles, he lifts her chin with his finger

"That can be arranged." his smile sent her face burning. Alisa hits his chest playfully. "Mou..." she mumbles as she moves up to him. Lenka smiles and hugs her tighter. Alisa flinches a little as she felt his...uhm...manhood twitch inside her. But she didn't mind.

Soon, their lips met...in a happy, contented kiss.

When the two separated, Alisa smiles at him as she rested her head on his chest again. Lenka sighs and caresses her back, calming her and making her sleep.

And so, that's how Alisa slept, being comforted by her protector and lover as she listens to his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**The End!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! My first God Eater Lenka x Alisa fanfic!
> 
> Woohh. I really hope someone reads this.....
> 
> Btw Izumi or Aya Midarezaki is based on my character in GE Burst and Zev is based on my nephew's character in GE Burst since he also helped me organizing some of the content and he is also the one who got me playing the PSP game anyway
> 
> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
